Tears Are The Same In The Future
by ai-no-hime
Summary: Mirai Trunks is married with kids, but a new foe presents itself in the future with a frightening ultimatum. Vegeta remembers something in his distant past that will save the future, but can he figure it out in time? b/v, g/oc, t/oc
1. Flee To The Future

Okay, this is one of the best fic's I've written, so PLEASE read it. It's a bit slow at the start, but it get better by the 3rd chap. Please review, and if you must flame, give some constructive criticism as well. Luv all!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT. All the characters in this story are the intellectual property of Akira Toriyama and are copyright to Funimation. But the characters: Nikki Miyo, Asunita, Makota, Kaji, Mr and Mrs Miyo, Terra Brief and Valley Brief are MINE!  
  
~~~ Trunks sat on the front steps leading up to the entrance of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, waiting for his father to emerge. Vegeta had not come out with Trunks. He had chosen to stay and continue training. Trunks wondered whether Vegeta had guessed that Trunks had surpassed him in strength.  
  
No, that can't be it, thought Trunks. Vegeta had been so much nicer to him lately. If he had suspected something he would have been abusing his son. Trunks admitted to himself that when he saw Vegeta, he was a little afraid of him. Although Vegeta was short, he had something about him that made Trunks feel inferior.  
  
"Gee, Vegeta better hurry up!", said Goku. "I mean, by the time he gets out, Cell would have destroyed half the country!"  
  
"I'm sure he'll be out soon", said Trunks in a useless attempt to defend his father. He knew that everyone around had a dislike for the overbearing Prince. Trunks himself didn't like him much, but he had gone too long without a father not to care about the one he had.  
  
He smiled as he remembered his mother's words before he had come to the future.  
  
'Your father, Trunks? Well, he was a very proud man. You know, to his dying day, he never told me he cared about me. But I didn't need words, I could tell.'  
  
I wish I had your perception, Mom, thought Trunks. Maybe I could be able to tell if Dad loved me too.  
  
"Hey! Hey guys!", said a familiar voice. A small Capsule Corp. jet appeared in the sky. Bulma's voice chimed out into the sky. She landed neatly on the front platform and hopped out. Baby Trunks was cuddled up in her arms.  
  
"Hey Bulma! What are you doing here?", asked Krillin. Trunks stood up quickly. Bulma looked past Krillin, and her eyes began to water.  
  
She walked up to Trunks and slowly touched his face.  
  
"My baby", she said.  
  
"Mom", said Trunks softly. There was a moment's silence as a young Bulma stared into her son's face.  
  
Bulma broke the silence by laughing.  
  
"Well, at least I know you'll grow up to be tall and handsome! I was so afraid you'd come out looking like your father. Two Vegeta's! Yuck!"  
  
"Did someone say my name?" The Prince of Saiyans walked out of the Chamber. His clothes were tattered to shreds, and he was trying to hide a slight limp. "What do you want, woman? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came here to wish you guys' good luck, but obviously you think you don't need it!"  
  
"Damn right!" said Vegeta proudly. "I have no need for luck anymore! I can beat Cell into oblivion!"  
  
"You're still the same modest guy!" said Bulma. "Why can't you get a life?"  
  
"Mind your own business, onna!" said Vegeta. "You're the one that has no life. All you do is stay cooped up in that lab, typing on your computer!"  
  
"That's because you keep breaking stuff so I have to repair it! Why can't you be more careful?"  
  
"Why can't you shut up more?" asked Vegeta. "All you ever do is talk to me when I'm not listening. And to Kakarott's mate on the phone! What do you talk about anyway?"  
  
"None of your business! Why are you always so rude?"  
  
"I have class! You are just a rich brat that doesn't know what's good for her!"  
  
"And I suppose you do, oh great one?"  
  
"For starters, you should stop going on diets and start eating real food. 'Liquid Protein' is not a meal! And start exercising so your arms don't look like sticks!"  
  
"If I exercise like you I'll look like the Incredible Hulk!"  
  
"You said last week he should have been called the Incredible Hunk!", said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh shut up, you big ape! You wouldn't know anything about beauty!"  
  
"Obviously not, after mating with a hag like you!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Bulma's cheeks turned red in anger. "Just say that again, monkey boy! I dare you!"  
  
"What are you going to do?" said Vegeta mockingly. "You're just a weak onna! Are you going to cry me to death?"  
  
Bulma thought about it. There was no way she could match him in strength. Although they were the same height, Vegeta was much more built and muscly. Bulma was pretty frail.  
  
"I won't cook for you anymore, and neither will my mother! You'll have to make your own food!" It was a significant and effective threat. Bulma knew Vegeta couldn't cook to save his life. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and said no more.  
  
"Can I get you anything, Ms. Briefs?" asked the ever-polite Mr. Popo.  
  
"No thanks", said Bulma. "I'm fine. But you both look terrible!" She looked at Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
"Heh heh!", said Trunks sheepishly, plucking at his torn jacket and singlet.  
  
"I know how to solve that problem!", said Bulma. Holding the baby in one hand, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule. Hitting the release button, she threw it onto the floor, where it opened to reveal a crate with several different compartments.  
  
"New suits!" she said cheerfully. "These ones are even better than Vegeta's Saiyan armour, and lighter too! I tried to copy the design as much as I could."  
  
Trunks opened one of the compartments and pulled out a blue suit with white boots and gloves, and a white and gold lining chest guard.  
  
"I made them blue, white and gold because they're royal colours on Vegetasei, right?" said Bulma.  
  
"How did you know that?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"You told me", she replied. "You said you had special blue and gold armour to wear to special occasions because you were the prince!"  
  
"So why did you make them royal colours?"  
  
She shrugged. "I guessed that a Super Saiyan would look pretty good in those colours. I just hope the colour of your hair doesn't clash with the gold!"  
  
"Stupid woman", muttered Vegeta as he went over to open another compartment. Goku and Gohan did the same.  
  
"I made armour for all of you", said Bulma. Piccolo, Tien and Krillin hadn't moved.  
  
"I am not a Saiyan!" said Piccolo proudly. "I wear Namekian armour!"  
  
"I'm not wearing anything Vegeta wears!" said Tien.  
  
"I'm so offended", said Vegeta sarcastically, pulling up his gloves.  
  
"Vegeta, you - who's that?" Bulma stopped in mid sentence as the humming of an engine was heard. A split second later, a aircraft appeared.  
  
"What kind of plane is that?", asked Goku. Trunks peered at it.  
  
"It a Capsule Corp plane!" he said. "Hey, wait! I know what it is! It's the new model of the Time Capsule! But that's not ready yet! How did it get here?"  
  
"It's coming here! It's going to land!" The pod shaped plane hovered over the Lookout for a while before landing neatly on the front area of the Lookout and stopping next to Bulma's plane.  
  
"Who's the pilot?" The capsule door opened with a hiss. Inside was a short person wearing a helmet. She got out and pulled it off.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerfully. "My name's Nikki! Do you know the way to a place called the Kame House?"  
  
There was a silence as the group stared at the short girl who was asking for directions to Master Roshi's house. Piccolo regarded her wearily. She looked innocent enough, but for all they knew she could be a new android from the future.  
  
The girl looked at the group as well, a smiled transfixed on her face. She looked around; she hadn't seen these - wait!  
  
"Trunks!", she said,a look of real happiness and relief coming onto her face. She smiled at the lavender haired boy who was trying to keep his head down.  
  
"Hi Nikki", he said nervously. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"How you know Trunks?" asked Bulma. "You're from the future?"  
  
"Yup! I'm from the same timeline as Trunks came from, just slightly in the future. Hey Trunks, as soon as Bulma got this new Capsule built she wanted to test it, and I volunteered to do it!"  
  
"What are you doing here then?" asked Trunks. "If it's just a test you wouldn't have to fly it around like this!"  
  
"I know." Nikki hesitated. "I -I was going back, but then I got this from Bulma." She held out a piece of paper. Trunks took it. It was a fax, written quickly.  
  
Nikki, Stay in the future! Please find Trunks; start looking at Kame House. You'll be safe there. Do not come back to the future unless you have Trunks with you. You will not survive!  
  
Please tell everyone that a creature called Cell is causing havoc around the world. He killed Chi Chi and sucked up her energy. He can do that! I am hiding. If you don't find Trunks don't EVER come back. Make sure he is as powerful as possible; Cell is a formidable opponent.  
  
Send everyone my love. Tell Vegeta..  
  
The letter wasn't finished. It trailed of like she had been in a hurry. Trunks read it twice before looking up. Vegeta's sharp eyesight had also read the contents of the message.  
  
"Chi Chi's dead in the future", he announced. Goku and Gohan looked shocked.  
  
"Dead?!" said Gohan. "No, she can't be! Mummy!" He started to cry.  
  
"Are you Gohan?" asked Nikki. Gohan nodded, wiping his eyes.  
  
"Do you know me?"  
  
"Yes", she said. "Well, I did. You're kind of, dead, in the future."  
  
Trunks looked up at the sky.  
  
"Mom's in danger in the future. She didn't get to finish the letter, which means she was interrupted. She knows I'm strong, but obviously the Cell in the future is more powerful than the Cell here. She said not to come back if you couldn't find me."  
  
"Well I did", said Nikki. "So can we go back now?"  
  
"No", said Trunks. "First tell me how you even managed to come this far without collapsing. That Capsule is heavy intensity, and you're not!"  
  
"Gee, thanks!" said Nikki. "It's the helmet it was wearing. It makes the computers think I am heavy intensity. That machine thinks I'm you!"  
  
"Genius", breathed Bulma. Nikki turned around.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, yes", said Bulma. "I'm Bulma Brief from the past!"  
  
"Oh, wow!" Nikki smiled. "Thank you so much for taking care of me Bulma! I don't know how I would have survived without you!"  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trunks. "Mom didn't do anything for you."  
  
"She did more than you'll ever know", replied Nikki. The smile was fading off her face.  
  
"What are you planning to do here, exactly?" asked Vegeta. "I want to fight this Cell, and no one is going to stop me!"  
  
"You are Vegeta", said Nikki, smiling. "Bulma told me many stories about your adventures. Yes, I'm sure you will have your fight with Cell, but I need to get to this Kame House! Do you know the way?"  
  
"Yes, I do!" said Krillin. "I live there. My name is Krillin. I can take you there if you like."  
  
"Thank you!" said Nikki. She turned to Trunks. "Don't you think you should come too?"  
  
"I might as well", said Trunks. "Cell is around those islands anyway!" He turned to his mother. "Mom, can I go?"  
  
"Sure dear", said Bulma. "Just take care!" Trunks nodded, and his feet lifted off the ground. Nikki got into her Capsule and put on the helmet.  
  
"Welcome Trunks Brief!" said an electronic voice, as she strapped herself in.  
  
Trunks and Krillin flew up. Nikki waved at the small party, then took off, flying after the two men.  
  
"I don't think we should trust her", said Piccolo. "She could be an android."  
  
"She's too small", said Bulma.  
  
"Yeah Piccolo", said Goku. "She's just a girl! What harm could she do?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes at the Capsule disappearing in the sky. ~  
  
Trunks flew easily alongside the Capsule. He was frowning with thought. Nikki, the girl in the Capsule, was from the future. She had known Trunks since they were ten. They were in English and History together at school.  
  
He hadn't noticed at first, but Nikki had started hanging around a lot more than she had been. She would say hello, and ask him where he was going and what he was doing after school. All his friends thought she had a crush on him. Trunks had begun to try and avoid her, but then she started to turn up at home.  
  
Bulma really liked her. Nikki was smart and pretty, and Bulma warmed to people like that. Nikki would often stay for dinner. She would pay special attention to every word Trunks said, and Trunks became annoyed with her. He asked his mother to stop inviting her over, but for some strange reason Bulma got very angry and sent Trunks to his room.  
  
"She's a very nice girl!" she had said. "I can't understand why you don't like her!"  
  
Maybe Bulma had wanted her for some work. Trunks had always thought Nikki was good in studies, but pretty much an air headed bimbo. He glanced sideways at her now. She was frowning slightly out of concentration. Trunks wondered whether maybe he'd underestimated her. 


	2. Preparation and Prayer

Hey People! Okay, sorry that the first coupla chaps are a bit slow on the uptake. What can I say, the rest of the story won't make sense if ya don't know the background first! Inclinations of romance here! Tell me what you think for Nikki and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: If you sue me, I'LL CWY!  
  
Nikki concentrated as she tried to steer the Capsule in a straight direction. Physically, she was rather pathetic. Her body was delicate and easily hurt; although it was surprising she had never had a broken bone before. The Capsule was built for someone strong, and the joystick was pretty heavy.  
  
A sweat droplet rolled down her cheek, and got caught in a lock of her hair. Trunks and Krillin were flying. Nikki wished she knew how to fly, but she had a chronic fear of heights where her body froze and refused to do anything.  
  
Trunks had a scowl on his face. Nikki sighed. She had tried to make Trunks like her, but it hadn't worked. She didn't really want to be so nosy, but she was afraid for him. Knowing him for six years, she had realised that he had a fondness for dangerous adventures. He would not stop until he had gotten to the most dangerous part possible. Just like his father.  
  
Nikki had heard stories from Bulma about Vegeta, and she had come to the conclusion that he had loved her and Trunks, but was too proud to show it, and in the end never got a chance. It was sad. Nikki had all her family still alive, so she felt very lucky. Although they were very poor, Nikki knew of their undying love for her. Trunks, with all his money, did not know whether his father had loved him.  
  
Bulma had approached her with this project because she knew Nikki was capable of handing the new Capsule. Also, she might have planned to send Nikki the fax once she got to the past to tell her not to come back. Bulma was like that. Nikki looked once again at Trunks. His baggy clothes had hidden his slim bodyline, but now she could see rippling muscles under the tight blue Lycra.  
  
She smiled, remembering the day he had powered up to such a great level that he had become Super Saiyan. Nikki had been there, standing on a hill and watching, a communicator gripped in her hand. Trunks and Gohan had been fighting the androids. Nikki had been trailing them ever since they left Capsule Corp.  
  
She had seen the androids blast Gohan and heard his dying cries. She had seen Trunks's mournful scream and the burst of power as he acquired the level of a Super Saiyan. Nikki was just human, pure and simple. She had watched in a mixture of misery and joy as eleven-year-old Trunks began to blast everything around him in rage.  
  
Everyone had been fond of Gohan. Even Nikki had known him well enough to feel a great void after his death. She had also been fond of Chi Chi, who reminded her of her own mother.  
  
They reached a pretty pink house on an island: Kame House. Trunks and Krillin descended; Nikki followed. She got out once more and shook her hair out of the helmet, then looked up to see a middle aged woman with black hair staring at her apprehensively.  
  
It took Nikki a second to recognise Chi Chi without the fine blossom of worry lines around her mouth and eyes.  
  
"Hello Chi Chi", she said. "My name is Nikaisha Miyo. I am from the future of the androids. Uh, I'm a friend of Trunks and Bulma."  
  
Chi Chi's face relaxed. "Oh, okay! Well, nice to meet you. What do you want?"  
  
"Who's there?" Master Roshi wandered out of the house. "Hey, good looking!" He said as he saw Nikki. Nikki raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
  
Master Roshi put on his 'I think I'm sexy' look.  
  
"Say, are your legs tired from walking? B'cos you've been walking around every night in my dreams!"  
  
Nikki looked shocked. Everyone else, except Master Roshi, looked embarrassed.  
  
"I was told to come here because it was safe", said Nikki, still eyeing Master Roshi with trepidation.  
  
"Sure, come in honey", said Chi Chi warmly. Nikki smiled.  
  
"Great!" said Trunks. "C'mon Krillin, lets go!" He and Krillin took off again.  
  
"WAIT!" said Nikki. "Trunks, where are you going? Are you going to fight Cell? If you are, I'm coming with you! Not even a Super Saiyan can stand up to him!"  
  
"How did you know I'm a Super Saiyan?" said Trunks. "You don't even know what a Saiyan is!"  
  
"Yes, I do! They were a bunch of fighters that turned into big monkeys in the full moon, and they worked for Frieza until he destroyed their planet!"  
  
"Huh, that's nothing! That's just the bare basics!"  
  
"I also know that the planet was called Vegetasei, and that the crown prince's name was Vegeta!! And I know Vegeta is your dad!"  
  
"You meddling idiot! Why do you have to poke your nose into my life? Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"You're the one who's an idiot! When you first fought the androids and lost, how do you think you got back to Capsule Corp? If I hadn't been following you in a shuttle, you would have died there!"  
  
"You were following me? Why can't you get another hobby? Leave me and my family alone!"  
  
"You haven't got much of a family left!"  
  
"Shut up! Just because you didn't lose anyone to the androids- "  
  
"I lost Gohan! He meant something to me! He was ten times nicer to me than you were! At least he didn't shrug me off or ignore me!"  
  
"What would you know about Gohan? You only met him a few years before he died! I knew him since I was a baby! He was my big brother!"  
  
"Let me share with you some information! In this timeline, if we defeat Cell-"  
  
"There is no 'we'! What can you do to help? You faint at the slightest drop of a hat!"  
  
"Fine then! If YOU defeat Cell, then your dad will live, and you're mom will have another child. A daughter. So you will be the big brother!  
  
"Oh, that's wonderful!" trilled Chi Chi. "Bulma always wanted a daughter! She'll be thrilled! I doubt Vegeta will be too happy though!"  
  
Nikki smiled. "He'll love her more than she will, especially if she resembles Bulma! I have some good news for you too; Chi Chi. About a year from now you will have another baby boy!"  
  
"Another baby?" Chi Chi's eyes filled with tears. "That would be wonderful!"  
  
"I'm going!" said Trunks. He flew higher into the air and disappeared.  
  
"I'd better be getting back to Kami's place", said Krillin. He flew off too.  
  
Nikki sighed as she watched Trunks go, before following Chi Chi into the house. Chi Chi had an amused smile on her face.  
  
They fight just like Bulma and Vegeta! How ironic!  
  
The next day came, and there had not been a sign from any of the Z fighters. A piece of the software in the Capsule had broken down, and Nikki needed a new part. She knew that it was a pretty old piece, and Bulma might have one lying around, so she asked Chi Chi whether she could go to Capsule Corp and get another.  
  
Chi Chi had grown very fond of her in a short space of time. She let her go, but warned her about the dangers of fighting.  
  
"Good luck!" she said, as she waved to the retreating Capsule.  
  
Nikki arrived at Capsule Corp twenty minutes later. She landed on the lawn and entered through the side door. The security system asked for the password, and she typed it in.  
  
"Welcome to Capsule Corporation!" said the doors as they slid open. Nikki knew her way around. She headed for the living room, because she could hear the blare of a television. Sitting on the couch was Bulma, and Trunks was kneeling on the floor with a bowl on his head as his mother cut around it. Vegeta was standing on the balcony outside.  
  
"Hello everyone!" said Nikki. Trunks groaned and blushed. Nikki ignored him.  
  
"Hi dear!" said Bulma, looking up from her hair cutting task. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Oh, something broke in my Capsule, and I need a new part before I can travel back. It's a fairly old part, so I thought maybe you might have already made it. It's called a Proton Magnifier."  
  
"Yes, I got one of those! I just made it last week! It's on the top shelf in my lab! Wait, I'll get Vegeta to show you! Vegeta!"  
  
"What, woman?" Vegeta came in from the balcony.  
  
"Take Nikki to the lab! She needs to get something."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I won't fix the Gravity Chamber"  
  
Vegeta scowled and walked out of the room. Nikki grinned at Bulma and followed him. Vegeta led her to a part of the lab she hadn't been in before. This part had caved in when the androids attacked the city.  
  
"Here." Vegeta typed in a code and opened the door. It slid back with hiss. Nikki looked around and found the Proton Magnifier. It was on a high shelf, out of her reach. She stood on her toes to try and reach it but her fingers only brushed the wide shelf. She was way too short. Vegeta was still in the room.  
  
"Could you please help me?" she said as politely as she could. "I can't reach it."  
  
"Shortie", said Vegeta. He reached up and grabbed it easily.  
  
"Thanks!" said Nikki. But Vegeta wouldn't give it to her. He held it mockingly above her head. Nikki tried to jump for it, but Vegeta lifted off the ground holding it tauntingly above her. Nikki frowned.  
  
"Can you please give it back?" she said, keeping her voice even.  
  
"Come on", said Vegeta. "Come on little girl. Let's see how high you can fly!"  
  
"I'm not a little girl!" said Nikki. Then she hesitated. "And I can't fly."  
  
"Can't fly?" Vegeta sounded surprised. "How can you fight then?"  
  
"I can't" Nikki's cheeks began to burn.  
  
"My boy is associating with weaklings like you! What is that woman doing to him?" Vegeta snapped angrily. He didn't notice Nikki's red face or receding figure.  
  
"I'm sorry!", she said suddenly.  
  
"What?", said Vegeta. "For what? What could you have done? You're just a weak human child."  
  
"I'm sorry for being so weak!" choked Nikki. She began to babble. "Ever since I met Trunks he told me I was feeble and stupid because he thought I was a weakling that couldn't understand power! He told me that I was a disgrace to humankind and I would be better off drowning in a lake! He said I was annoying and a brainless bimbo! My parents were always so busy that they couldn't help me, and anyway we were really poor. Then I met Bulma, and she started to teach me technology. She pays for my school tuition because my parents can't afford it! I'm so grateful to her, but I can't take anymore of people telling me I'm worthless because I know I'm not! I can't fight, but there are other things in life besides fighting!" She finished with a passionate sob.  
  
Vegeta stared at her.  
  
"I didn't say you were worthless, girl", he said. "I just said you were weak! And you are!"  
  
"I am not!" yelled Nikki. "Physical strength isn't everything!"  
  
"Look, you are weak! Just accept it! Stupid girl!"  
  
"I'm not a girl! I'm sixteen years old!"  
  
"You are just a baby!" Vegeta descended slowly so his nose was an inch away from her face. She glared at him, unfazed by his nearness.  
  
"Just remember you're talking to the Prince!"  
  
"You're not my Prince!" said Nikki. "I'm just a human, remember?" Vegeta drew away, and walked towards the door. Just before he left, he turned his head back and threw the Proton Magnifier to her.  
  
"You're a clever girl. Don't waste your time chasing after my brat." ~ Nikki decided to accept Bulma's invitation for dinner. She called Kame House and told Chi Chi where she was, and then went to help Bulma in the kitchen.  
  
They sat at the table. Bulma carried the majority of the conversation. Trunks and Vegeta were too busy eating to be talking. Nikki listened as Bulma told her about how she had met Goku and their adventures with the Dragonballs. Nikki had Baby Trunks in her lap. She was feeding him with a silver spoon that had his initials engraved on the back.  
  
Trunks burbled and pulled sharply at the scarf Nikki had tied around her neck, causing her head to jerk downwards.  
  
"What is it, baby?" she asked tenderly. Trunks looked at her with innocent blue eyes. He was clinging tightly to her left pointer finger. With his other hand he pointed at the door leading out to the balcony.  
  
"You want to go outside?" The baby nodded. Nikki put down the spoon and scooped him up. "You don't mind, do you Bulma?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Bulma. "It'll keep him out of my hair while I load the dishwasher!" Nikki opened the glass door and took Trunks outside. She gazed at the beautiful view before her. Satan City glittered and sparkled with lights. It was breath taking. Nikki felt tears coming to her eyes. She had never seen the city look so beautiful. Her chest shuddered as she choked on emotion. Trunks felt it and pulled on her scarf.  
  
She looked down. He was hiding under her scarf and peeping out, like he was playing hide-and-seek. Nikki smiled at him, and brought her hand up to support his head. She could feel his tiny heart beating against her chest. Trunks whined and burbled.  
  
"You want a song, baby?" asked Nikki dreamily. "Well, okay." She began to sing a song Bulma had taught her, while still looking at the scenery in front of her. Trunks murmured softly, sleep overcoming him. Nikki rocked him gently.  
  
It feels like he's my own baby, she thought, I can't wait for my own children if this is what it's like to be a mother. I just want to protect him from everything, and make sure he's happy. It's like I live to see him look at me and smile. "Maybe that's what love's about?"  
  
She turned around when she felt someone else on the balcony with her. It was the grown up Trunks.  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself?"  
  
Nikki blushed. "That's what happens when you have no one to talk to but yourself. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"A few minutes. You're being careful with him, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course", she looked down on the calm sleeping face of the baby. "He feels like my own child."  
  
Trunks came over to stand next to her. He followed her eyes to the view of the city and sighed.  
  
"I've never seen it like this. So beautiful."  
  
"I can't believe that in the future, all this is destroyed. It seems so indestructible."  
  
"I know. Now that I've seen the past, I can't imagine a different future. When we go back, it will be so painful"  
  
"It had to be done", said Nikki. "Although it's tearing me apart that our lives couldn't be like this. At least the people of this timeline will have a happier life"  
  
"Maybe once we go back things will be different"  
  
"We can never wish back the dead. There are no Dragonballs!"  
  
Trunks sighed again, and turned away. Nikki looked once again at Baby Trunks when they heard a cry from inside the house. Bulma's voice called out.  
  
"Trunks! Come here NOW!"  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Trunks and Nikki ran back into the house. Vegeta and Bulma were staring in horror at the wide screen TV.  
  
"What the.?" Cell was on the screen.  
  
"I am having a tournament in ten days! All challengers can come. If I am not defeated, I will destroy the Earth!" The television station flickered and disappeared. A great rumble came from outside. Trunks went outside to see one of the city's skyscrapers on fire.  
  
"He blew up the building!"  
  
"All those people", said Bulma. "They wouldn't have had a chance."  
  
"And so the destruction begins", said Nikki under her breath. 


	3. Into The Chamber

Things start to get interesting now. Trunks and Veggie are joined by Nikki for a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for a whole year. And a LOT of 'things' can happen in one year.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and all other related material  
  
~~~ Vegeta was the only one left awake. Trunks was on the floor, his head resting on Bulma's knee. Bulma's head was on Vegeta's shoulder. Nikki was curled up on the recliner, Baby Trunks asleep against her chest. Vegeta's arms were crossed. He was staring at the television screen in a look of anger and confusion.  
  
That baka, he thought. What is he doing? There has to be something more than just a Tournament he's after!  
  
Bulma stirred next to him. Vegeta picked her up, and took her to their bedroom, laying her on the bed. He returned to lift Trunks onto the couch and cover his with a blanket from the linen cupboard. He went over to the recliner and made it vertical, pulling out the footrests, then covering the girl and baby with another blanket. ~  
  
Trunks's eyes shot open. He looked around. For a second, he couldn't remember where he was. Then he remembered the night before and jumped up in shock. It was dawn, and the skyscraper was still smoking like a badly extinguished cigarette butt. Trunks came back into the living room. He saw Nikki and Baby Trunks sleeping on the recliner. He went over to stand next to them. Nikki was curled into a ball, one of her arms coiled protectively around the baby. She looked like a child herself, but a very motherly figure. Trunks smiled, although he didn't know why. The whole picture was sweet.  
  
Vegeta came into the room, and beckoned to him quietly. Trunks came silently so he wouldn't wake the two up.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I am going back to the Lookout. I will spend one more day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to become stronger. Tell your mother where I went."  
  
"Wait! I want to go too!" said Trunks.  
  
"SHH!" Vegeta put his fingers to his lips. "You idiot! You're going to wake them up!"  
  
"Sorry. So anyway, I'm coming. I'll just leave a note for Mother."  
  
"Fine, just don't make a noise!" The two men turned to go, when there was a noise behind them. Nikki got up, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked. Her hair was tousled as she yawned and stretched. Vegeta glared at his son and said, "It's dawn. We're going out. We won't be back for the rest of the day. Tell Bulma."  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, getting off the recliner.  
  
"Uh, just somewhere", said Trunks. Nikki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just somewhere? Which somewhere? Oh, let me guess. You guys were frightened by Cell on TV and now you're going back to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to buff up!" She could tell she had hit the nail right on the head. Trunks opened his mouth, but was silenced by Vegeta.  
  
"Tell Bulma", he said. He and Trunks turned to leave.  
  
"Not so fast!" said Nikki. She ran after them, and stood in front. "I'm coming with you. You can't just go into a place for a year without anyone but the two of you! Besides, neither of you can cook! How are you going to eat? And what if your clothes get dirty?"  
  
"We'll live", said Vegeta, trying to push past. Nikki stopped him.  
  
"No, I'm coming with you! What if you catch some disgusting hygiene related disease? What if you get food poisoning? I'll just come to help you guys out! I won't get in the way!"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Look girl, even if we wanted to take you, we couldn't. There can only be two people in the Chamber at one time."  
  
Nikki smiled mischievously. "I can change that!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"A little gadget I invented in my free time. It'll do the job, don't worry!" ~  
  
Piccolo looked sceptical.  
  
"Do you think it's wise to let her come in with you?" he asked Vegeta. "We don't know anything about her."  
  
"My boy has known her for six years", said Vegeta.  
  
"Even if she is good", argued Piccolo. "I don't think a little girl going into a room with two men for a year is a good idea. What if something happens?" "Look greenie!" snapped Vegeta. "This wasn't my idea! She wanted to come! She's the one you should be preaching to, not me!"  
  
Their conversation had to end there, because Nikki and Trunks returned with Mr Popo. Trunks was hardly visible under a huge pile of bedclothes. Nikki had a small suitcase in one hand. It contained clothes and stuff she wanted for the year.  
  
"Do we age in the Chamber?" she asked.  
  
"No", said Mr. Popo. "Are you ready to go, then?" Vegeta nodded, and they walked up to the brown door. Mr Popo opened it. Trunks entered first, then Vegeta held the door open for Nikki, before coming in himself. The door closed behind him. ~  
  
Vegeta wanted to start training right away. Nikki wanted to unpack. Trunks just wanted some breakfast.  
  
"I'm starving", he whined. "If you're here to help us out, can't you make some breakfast? I'm hungry!"  
  
"You can have breakfast as soon as you help me unpack my stuff!" said Nikki. She had made him dump the bedclothes on the kitchen table.  
  
"All you have to unpack is a small suitcase!" said Trunks. "It should take you ten minutes!"  
  
"This?" said Nikki. She held up the blue suitcase in her hand. "This is just for tonight!" She reached into her pocket with her other hand and pulled out a small capsule. It released with a 'POP' and on the floor was now a small mountain of bags of various sizes and shapes.  
  
"What is this?" asked Trunks in horror.  
  
"These are the stuff we'll need for the whole year!" she replied. "They've got clothes for the three of us, and books, CDs, and my sketch book. I have to have something to do in my spare time! Do you think I'm going to watch the both of you for a whole year?" She began to pull some bags from the pile. "We aren't doing anything until all this stuff has been unpacked!"  
  
Trunks stared at the mound on bags in unhidden dismay. Vegeta had a very amused look on his face. Nikki began to unzip the bags and put things into the cupboards.  
  
"The faster we get this done the more training you can do!" She looked over her shoulder at Trunks and Vegeta. Another capsule from her pocket released a luxurious looking bed with polished posts and muslin curtains. She pulled big white pillows out of another bag and put them onto it. The same sort of thing continued for about three hours. At the end of it, Trunks had learnt more about housekeeping than he had in his whole life. Vegeta hadn't minded it so much. It was a pleasant change to Bulma's screechy voice yelling at him all the time.  
  
"Okay, we're done!" said Trunks thankfully. "Can you please make me something to eat now?" Nikki laughed at the mournful look on his face. She headed into the small kitchen. Under half an hour later, she was laying out at least eight dishes of food on the table. Trunks looked at them with ravenous hunger. He and Vegeta had polished off the large meal in ten minutes.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Trunks asked, as Nikki began to clear the table away.  
  
"I already did", she replied. "I had a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice."  
  
"Is that all?" Trunks sounded surprised.  
  
"That's all I usually eat. I can't have more than that! You should know; I came to have dinner with you so often!" She picked up the last plate, and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"I never noticed before", said Trunks. He said it softly, so only he could hear, or so he thought. Vegeta, who was sitting on the couch, frowned. He wondered what was going on inside his son's mind. ~  
  
A month passed with no great occurrence. The daily routine was as such: Nikki would make breakfast for Trunks and Vegeta, and then they would go to train, she would do some cleaning, and then have a few hours to herself. After that, she began to cook dinner. They would skip lunch, although occasionally Trunks would drop in for a snack. Vegeta would hardly speak the whole day, only to tell Trunks what he had done wrong in training. Occasionally he would tell Nikki to mend some of his clothes, and once he had even told her he had enjoyed the meal.  
  
Trunks was getting used to waking up in the morning to the smell of breakfast. Nikki had to wake up early to have enough time to cook properly, so she was very tired by the end of the day.  
  
One day, Trunks woke up at the usual time, but he couldn't smell any breakfast. He went into the kitchen. It was the same as it had been the night before. He went to see if his dad was awake.  
  
Vegeta was asleep. His face was calm, and for once, he wasn't scowling. Trunks went to check on Nikki. The curtains were drawn around her bed. Trunks could make out her silhouette against the thin white muslin. As he came closer, he heard strange sound coming from inside the bed. They sounded like painful sighs.  
  
He pulled back the curtains. Nikki was lying in bed, the covers pulled up till her knees. She was curled into a tight ball, and was wearing a very tight-waisted full-sleeved dress.  
  
"Hey!" said Trunks. "Better get going! Dad's going to get up soon, and he'll want breakfast!" He thought he'd be greeted by a smile like very other day, but today he got Nikki's dark eyes with a furious look in them.  
  
"Good morning to you too!" she said in a voice quite unlike her usual. "Thank you for asking me how I felt, and offering to make breakfast!"  
  
"Uh, you're welcome?" said Trunks. "What are you talking about?" Nikki looked even more infuriated. She picked up a hairbrush that was lying on the side table and threw it at him.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Trunks. He was completely bewildered by her strange behaviour.  
  
"Go away! Damn you men! You don't know anything!"  
  
"What the hell?" said Trunks, dodging another brush.  
  
"GO AWAY!" He hastily retreated to his father.  
  
"Dad!" Vegeta woke up.  
  
"What do you want, boy?"  
  
"Dad, something's wrong with Nikki! She's gone mad!"  
  
"She's a woman. All women are mad! Now go away!"  
  
"I mean madder than usual. She's lying in bed instead of making breakfast, and she's throwing brushes at me!"  
  
"And you can't defend yourself against that? You are pathetic!"  
  
"No, no! I can handle that! But I want breakfast! Just go and see what's wrong with her! I can't get anything out of her!"  
  
"Idiot!" Vegeta got up unwillingly. He walked over to where Nikki was lying, and pulled back the curtains. He was immediately greeted with another flying hairbrush, which he avoided easily.  
  
"Girl, what is the matter?" He asked, not unkindly, but firmly. Nikki looked up from her pillows. Her face was tear-stained.  
  
"Go away!" she said. Vegeta was about to repeat his question when he noticed how she was lying. A familiar smell of blood was lingering around her. He also saw her arms hugging her lower abdomen tightly. He smiled, wondering how his son could have missed it.  
  
"It's that time of the month again, isn't it?" he asked her. She looked surprised.  
  
"Yes -how did you know?"  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "I do know a little bit about how a woman's body functions. Anyway, obviously my son doesn't."  
  
"That jerk!" said Nikki angrily. "He just came in this morning, ordering me to make him breakfast, not even noticing I was in pain! I'm not his slave!"  
  
"Do you become like this every time?" asked Vegeta. Nikki nodded.  
  
"I know you must think it's pathetic", she started, "but this is the kind of pain that makes you completely paralysed in agony. I can't do anything for at least six hours."  
  
"It's alright. You can stay in bed. The boy will just have to make his own food today!" He pulled the curtains back and went into the kitchen where Trunks was waiting.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?" said Vegeta. He opened a cupboard and began to make himself a sandwich.  
  
"What's the matter? Is she going to make breakfast?" Trunks put his hand on his empty stomach. Vegeta looked sharply at his son.  
  
"Let me give you some free advice. That girl is not a machine. She has needs, and sometimes she needs a break. I don't know whether you've noticed, but she's been working her ass off for the past five weeks trying to keep up with our demands. She has gone to bed thoroughly exhausted every night, but still managed to get up early every morning and prepare a three- course breakfast for us.  
  
"And she volunteered to come here with us for a whole year. Girls like to be around people they can talk to, and we aren't the best of company. She's lonely, but somehow she still manages to smile everyday!"  
  
"We are training to save the world!" argued Trunks. "Aren't our needs more important?  
  
"How do you know she won't save the world? Maybe she is the key to saving the world?"  
  
"She's a weakling!" "The smallest grain of rice can tip the scale!" said Vegeta philosophically. It was most unlike him.  
  
"Are you saying you think she's going to help us against Cell?"  
  
"There will be more battles after Cell! Don't you think she might be useful in the future?"  
  
"No!" said Trunks shortly. "I've known her for almost half my life and I can say she's air headed! She won't be any use! You're the one who said not to carry excess baggage!"  
  
Vegeta was at a loss of words. He remembered saying that sentence to his son a week ago. The proud prince found it hard to admit that he had positive feelings for anyone, especially those outside his family. Trunks looked at his father shrewdly and read his mind.  
  
"You like her, don't you!" he said. Vegeta did not reply, telling Trunks he was right. But Trunks made a wise decision and dropped the subject from there. 


	4. A Year Later

This is the interesting chapter. Read it, you won't regret it. Don't forget to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ  
  
~~~ Time, as in all good animation programs, flew by, and soon, a year was up, and the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber re-opened to allow its three residents out.  
  
Nikki was thankful there was no one outside in the Lookout. Even Mister Popo was somewhere else. She didn't want anyone to see her. Trunks was carrying her small blue suitcase, and Vegeta her pile of bedclothes.  
  
As soon as they were outside, Vegeta made it clear that he wanted to get to the Tournament as fast as possible. He did not like the idea of being tardy. He and Trunks flew off, leaving Nikki to fly back to Capsule Corp in a plane. Nikki was not for it, though. She had seen the troubled look in both men's eyes. There was a real threat about, or else Nikki was sure they would have stayed with her in her delicate condition. She got into the Capsule, and booted it up. The engine roared but it was low on fuel. She had enough to get herself where she was going. And it wasn't intended to be Capsule Corp.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta were too far in front for her to catch. She didn't want them to detect her right away, otherwise they'd make her turn around and go back. ~  
  
Goku looked up and saw two streams of light across the sky heading towards them. The last two Saiyans landed neatly on the floor. Vegeta smirked at Goku.  
  
"I don't know why you even bothered to show up!" he said. Goku didn't reply, he just scanned the horizon. Cell was there, watching with an amused expression on his face. As were the rest of the Z fighters, and Hercule accompanied by his motley crew. Actually, they weren't completely motley. There was one common thing about all of them; they didn't have a clue. They simply didn't know what they were up against.  
  
Hercule was loudly proclaiming into a mike how he would save the world from the evil Cell. A camera man was eagerly take close ups of the 'World Champion'.  
  
Vegeta was talking big, but there was a lot of doubt in his heart. He felt a little guilty for not finishing off Cell when he had had a chance. It had led to so many lost lives. Vegeta concluded almost regretfully that living with a woman made your heart soft.  
  
Trunks could feel the uneasiness of his father, but he said nothing. None of other fighters had noticed. They were already becoming miffed at Vegeta's cocky attitude.  
  
A mechanical roar that had been there for some time was becoming louder. Trunks turned to see what it was. He nudged his father in shock.  
  
"What -oh god!" Vegeta tried to hide a look of shock similar to his son. He traced the trail of the plane in the sky.  
  
"It's coming here!" said Trunks.  
  
"Whose coming?" asked Gohan. He looked up at the sky. "Whoever they are, they're having some engine difficulty."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Trunks anxiously.  
  
"He's right, boy", said Vegeta. "That plane's going to crash!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Trunks blasted off in its direction. The plane began to shudder violently. Trunks sped up. He was about two metres away when the tail exploded.  
  
There was a scream, and those from the saw something fall from the plane, and Trunks hurtling after it.  
  
"He caught him!" said Gohan. Trunks flew back. Above him the plane exploded. In his arms was a shaken, but unharmed girl: Nikki.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said. Trunks put her down gently.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He hissed. She ignored him.  
  
"So are you guys ready? Are you excited?"  
  
"I guess so", said Goku. "We're as ready as we can be!"  
  
"Great! I -"she stopped mid-sentence when Trunks grabbed her arm.  
  
"You really shouldn't be here!" he said. "Please, go home now. I don't want you to get hurt!"  
  
"I won't", she said confidently, but Trunks continued to look worried.  
  
"You don't understand! Cell is ruthless and he won't spare you if we're defeated."  
  
"If you're defeated there won't be much to live for here, will there?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Not what you think! I mean that Cell will destroy the planet, and I'd rather be dead before I see that happen!"  
  
"I just want you to get out of here!" said Trunks. "Come on! I'll ask Goku to use Instant Transmission and send you to Capsule Corp."  
  
"Trunks, I'm not going!" yelled Nikki. "Leave me alone!"  
  
Trunks glared at her and said, "Fine, you go ahead and die! See if I care!"  
  
"Hey, Nikki", said Goku. "No offence, but you've got to lay off the sweets! You've gained weight!"  
  
Nikki looked down at her stomach and blushed. "Yeah, I guess I have", she said with obvious effort. Trunks and Vegeta both glared at him. Goku didn't notice. ~  
  
The fight progressed. Hercule and his cronies had been easily defeated, as had Goku. Now Gohan was fighting the fearsome Cell, and he seemed to be holding his own, but this has no real significance to this story. Let's skip to the part when Android 18 has been regurgitated, Cell has blown up, Goku has bravely sacrificed himself, and the rest of the world has been left dumbfounded.  
  
Gohan stared in shock at the place his father had been standing a few seconds ago. Tears were flowing freely down his face. No one could quite say anything. Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien looked down. Trunks and Vegeta didn't move. Vegeta's scowl was even deeper than usual. Nikki's face was hidden in her hands as she cried silently.  
  
At last Krillin spoke to Gohan. His voice was gentle.  
  
"C'mon little buddy. Get up, c'mon now. Be brave."  
  
Gohan heeded and got up. He walked shakily back to the small group of mourners. Trunks looked at Vegeta. His fists were clenched, and one arm was around Nikki who was crying into his shoulder. He could understand why she was so choked up. Neither of them had really gotten the chance to know Goku, but they both felt a deep respect for him.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Tien.  
  
"We'd better go somewhere", said Krillin. "Otherwise those news people around the corner are going to want to ask questions!"  
  
"Yeah", said Gohan, sounding absentminded. "Let's go home."  
  
"Hold on guys!" warned Piccolo. "It's not over yet! I can feel it."  
  
Krillin opened his mouth to argue, but suddenly they could hear a loud malicious laughing.  
  
"Cell", breathed Piccolo. A great cloud of dust began to lift up.  
  
"How can he still be alive?" said Krillin. He was clutching beautiful18 in his arms. Her blond hair swung around with the wind the dust had started.  
  
Vegeta pushed Nikki behind him for protection. Piccolo, Trunks, Tien and Gohan tried to shield their eyes from the dust.  
  
Then came a fatal shock. A white beam of ki shot through the billowing clouds, passing the Z Fighters until at last it met its target: Trunks.  
  
But instead of the dying cry of one, two simultaneous screams were heard. Trunks fell back straight onto the ground, but Nikki fell forwards onto Vegeta. Vegeta had looked back to see his son falling to the floor, and his heart shattered. He glared at Cell, and in his mind he was planning a reckoning with the super android.  
  
"Vegeta!" gasped Nikki from the floor. He didn't hear. He flew off, and Nikki was left on the floor, crying out in pain. Finally Krillin noticed.  
  
"Hey Nikki! What's wrong?"  
  
"Ahhh!" she gasped. "Pain! Time - for - baby! Help!"  
  
"Time for baby?" said Krillin, puzzled.  
  
"Water's broken! Time for baby!" Nikki was struggling through her words in pain.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Krillin. "Water's broken? Time for baby!"  
  
"I'm pregnant! Ahhh! Time for baby! Labour pains - started!"  
  
"You're pregnant?" said Gohan. "That's why you had gained weight!"  
  
"When did you become pregnant?"  
  
"Get me to the hospital!" said Nikki. "Please! AHHH!"  
  
Piccolo picked her up. "I have to get her to somewhere safe."  
  
Vegeta, by this time, was completely out of power and lying on the floor. Krillin reluctantly chucked him a senzu bean to revitalize him. He was glowing with angry power as he walked back to the group. Seeing the situation, he immediately realised what was happening and insisted that Piccolo hand Nikki over to him. Piccolo did without arguing, and Vegeta took off with an extremely pregnant girl in his arms.  
  
Soon they had reached Kame House. Vegeta sensed Bulma's ki signature, and was glad. He didn't know the first thing about birthing babies, and wasn't looking forward to it. At least Bulma would have some idea from all the adventure soap operas she watched.  
  
"Woman! Get out here!" he yelled as soon as they touched down. Bulma walked out and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want, you big ape?"  
  
"You have to help her! The girl is having a baby!"  
  
"WHAT?" Bulma ran down the steps of the house. Nikki opened her eyes.  
  
"Bulma -pregnant! I'm pregnant! Please, help me!"  
  
"Vegeta, take her to the upstairs bedroom! I'll come after you! I need to get some stuff!" They ran into the house; Vegeta went upstairs, and Bulma went into the kitchen. She gathered towels, some water and a plastic sheet, and ran up after Vegeta.  
  
He had put Nikki onto the futon. She was writhing with agony. Bulma came and put the plastic sheet under her.  
  
"When did the contractions start?" she asked Vegeta.  
  
"I don't know! I was fighting Cell and when I came back she was like this!"  
  
"Why didn't Trunks bring her here? Is he fighting with Cell?"  
  
Vegeta hesitated before saying, "He's dead, Bulma."  
  
Bulma didn't seem too shocked or upset.  
  
"Aren't you going to cry?" asked Vegeta. That had been the reaction he had been expecting.  
  
"We can wish him back with the Dragonballs", was her reply. "What's the point in wasting tears?"  
  
"AHHH!" Nikki screamed as another contraction hit her. Bulma held her hand and told her to squeeze it when it hurt. Vegeta stroked her hair a little awkwardly.  
  
About a half hour later, Nikki started to breathe very fast.  
  
"Oh god!"  
  
"Is it time for the baby?" asked Bulma. Nikki nodded. Bulma made her spread her legs and breathe regularly. The bottom of her jumpsuit and her panties were lying in a heap on the floor. Vegeta was holding her hand now, as she had nearly crushed Bulma's fingers.  
  
"Okay, now just take a deep breath and push as hard as you can!" said Bulma. Nikki closed her eyes and had a sharp intake of breath. Then she puffed out her cheeks and pushed.  
  
"I can see its head!!" said Bulma excitedly. "Come on now; one more push should be enough!"  
  
Nikki again breathed in deeply, and this time she screamed loudly as she pushed with all the strength she could muster. The baby was pushed into Bulma's arms. Nikki fell back onto Vegeta's lap with exhaustion. Her hair was wet with sweat and sticking to her face. She was shaking and sobbing. Vegeta caressed her face.  
  
Bulma quickly cut the umbilical cord and washed the baby. Its wailing cry had already filled the house. She dried it and washed it in less than ten minutes. Wrapping it in a towel, she brought it back to the bedroom for Nikki and Vegeta to see.  
  
With quivering arms Nikki took the baby from Bulma. She opened the hood and looked for the first time at the face of her child. It stopped crying and looked inquisitively at its mother.  
  
"It's a boy" said Bulma, rather proudly. Then she asked a tentative question:  
  
"Who's the father of the child?"  
  
Nikki smiled and said, "You're a grandmother Bulma. How does it feel?"  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma suddenly felt weak. "It's Trunks' baby?"  
  
"Who else's would it be, woman?" asked Vegeta. Bulma blushed and said nothing. Nikki continued to stare at the child. He had black eyes like her, and a tuft of black hair could be seen from under the towel hood.  
  
"Looks like he takes after me" she said.  
  
"He could take after me" said Vegeta. "I am the grandfather!"  
  
"Possibly!" laughed Nikki. ~  
  
Trunks felt like his head was spinning. His stomach felt a little bit sore. He opened his eyes. Wherever he was, it was bright. Rubbing his eyes, he saw people moving towards him. "Hi Trunks, how d'ya feel?" asked one of them. It was Krillin. Trunks shook his head, and it cleared.  
  
"Anything wrong?" asked Krillin.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Trunks looked around. He was at the Lookout. His memory came flooding back.  
  
"What's happening? Why are we here? Where's Cell?"  
  
"The fight is over", said Piccolo. "Cell was defeated by Gohan!"  
  
"Then where's -" He stopped as he saw Vegeta walking over with a limp and pale Nikki in his arms. He silently gave her to him.  
  
"Nikki -what the.?" Nikki immediately began to cry into his chest. Trunks looked absolutely lost as to what was happening. Then Bulma came forwards with a little bundle in her hands, which she gave to him.  
  
"What's this?" He opened the bundle in shock. Nikki kept her head in his chest until he didn't say anything for long moments.  
  
"I'm sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry Trunks!"  
  
Trunks stared at her, then the baby, and then his parents. He was at a loss of words.  
  
Finally he whispered, "Is this really our baby?"  
  
"Don't you want him?" asked Nikki. She had tears welling in her eyes again.  
  
"No, I just -can't believe that -I'm a dad! I'm a dad!" He sang the last part. Nikki started to cry again.  
  
"Oh Trunks, I'm so happy! I can't say how happy!"  
  
Trunks squeezed her against his chest. "I love you, Nikaisha Miyo. And I love our baby!"  
  
"I love you too, Trunks. Forever and ever!" They smiled at each other. Gohan and Dende nudged each other and grinned. Bulma sighed happily and Piccolo's face didn't look quite so grim. Even Vegeta managed to not scowl for about three seconds.  
  
"What are you going to name him?" asked Krillin, who had been enjoying the little scene as well.  
  
"I already thought of a name: Valley", said Nikki.  
  
"That's perfect", said Trunks. "Our little Valley!"  
  
"I can't stand it anymore!" exclaimed Bulma. "You've had your little fun time, now let me have a look at my grandson!" ~ Nikki was standing on the balcony as she had been a few days ago. In her arms she rocked her sleeping baby. She gazed out over the skyline of Satan City and then back at her baby and sighed.  
  
How calm and peaceful it is here, she thought, and all because of Trunks. If he hadn't come to the past, this time would have suffered the same fate as ours. Now we're going back as a family, although I don't really know how I'm going to manage school and a baby. I don't even think Valley should go back with us. We have nothing to offer him there. He would have to grow up in fear and turmoil like we did. But I can't leave him here! "My heart would break without him."  
  
"Do you always talk to yourself?" Trunks came to stand next to her.  
  
"That's what happens when you have no one to talk to but yourself. How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough to see your face droop and hear you sigh. What's wrong, sweetness?"  
  
"You've never called me sweetness before" said Nikki in surprise.  
  
"Well, you are sweet. Would you like to be called something else? Sugar, pumpkin, honey, babe or, something like that?"  
  
Nikki laughed. "Trunks, you idiot! I don't need those silly names to know you love me!"  
  
"I know, but don't you want everyone else to know?"  
  
"Trunks, as long as you know and I know, the rest of the world can go to hell!"  
  
"Okay, let's compromise", said Trunks. He slipped his arms around her waist. "How about actions rather than words?"  
  
Nikki leant her head in. "That seems like a fair compromise." They kissed, moving closer and closer together until Valley woke up and started crying. Nikki quietened him down until he fell asleep again.  
  
"Being a parent is so strange!" said Trunks. "But you still haven't told me what's wrong, Nikki honey."  
  
"I was just thinking about how if it weren't for you, all this would have never happened and the androids would have been running amuck in the city. You saved a lot of people's lives, and they don't even know."  
  
"That's not why I did it" said Trunks. "If you think I wanted fame -"  
  
"I know that's not the reason you did it. I just feel a little upset you don't get the recognition you deserve. And also, I was thinking maybe we should leave Valley here instead of taking him back with us."  
  
"What?" Trunks looked shocked.  
  
"I mean, we have nothing to offer him back there", she explained. "We have to go back and rebuild from ruins. Here at least he'll have a peaceful, worry-free life. We could just come back for visits sometimes."  
  
"You're right about it being more worry-free", said Trunks. "But Nikki, we still have to take him back."  
  
"Why? Why can't he just stay here and be safe?"  
  
"Because he's needed in the future! Him and all the other children! We have to start building from the ruins, but by the time we're done we'll be too old to do anything. These children will be the ones who will start a new life!"  
  
"You're absolutely right", said Nikki, sighing. "I just want what's best for him Trunks. You know that!"  
  
Trunks put his arm around her. "Yeah, I know. We're only kids ourselves, but look's like we've got a new family for the future! It all happened so fast!"  
  
"Do you have any regrets?" asked Nikki.  
  
Trunks looked at her and the sleeping baby and smiled, and that was answer enough. 


	5. A Golden Wedding At Capsule Corp

Have you enjoyed it so far? I'll be putting a lemon in chaps to come, that's why the rating.Anyway, this is Bulma's POV of Trunks' wedding. It's very sweet.  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, yes! DBZ is mine!!! *falls off bed and wakes up* Darn it! Oh, well, I can always dream.  
  
Bulma's thoughts:  
  
About a week after Trunks and Nikki left, we got an email from them saying they were coming back, and that they wished to get married in this timeline. I was so excited, so I started making preparations immediately.  
  
Well, the day after the fax they arrived. Vegeta sensed them first, and he yelled at me from the G. Chamber that they had come. He was being pretty tolerable that day. I think it was because Nikki was coming. He has a strange affection for her. I don't know what it is, but as long as it stops him from acting less of a jerk, I'm satisfied.  
  
They had come in the same Capsule, and Mom and I rushed out to meet them. Trunks came out of the Capsule first. I hugged him, and Mom nearly smothered him in kisses. Next got out some people I hadn't met before. Trunks introduced them to me as Dr. and Mrs. Miyo, Nikki's parents. There was also a little girl of about eight called Makota and a thirteen year old boy called Kaji. Kaji resembled Nikki a lot. They were her siblings.  
  
Mrs. Miyo was a plump motherly looking woman. She had very dark hair that she kept in a plaited bun at the back of her head. She kissed me on the cheek and said she hoped having all of us here was no trouble. I laughed and assured it was no trouble at all. Dr. Miyo was a very sober looking man; the type you knew had worked very hard to give his family the best life possible, and loved them very much. He had pepper grey hair and handsome cerulean eyes. He was quite gentlemanly. I hope Trunks picks up some etiquette from him.  
  
I asked them all to come inside, but Trunks said he'd wait for Nikki, who coming in another Capsule. We went in, and I introduced the Miyo's to Vegeta and my dad. Vegeta was half decent to them, and I was glad. I didn't want them to get a bad first impression on their daughter's new family.  
  
Vegeta went outside to wait with Trunks. After two minutes, the other Capsule arrived. This time Mirai Bulma got out first, then Nikki with Valley. I was inside, but I heard some talking, and Nikki saying, "Vegeta!" then flinging one arm around his neck in a hug. Needless to say, Vegeta didn't blast her to pieces, which is his way of saying 'I like you'. They came in, along with some more of Nikki's family.  
  
Meeting me from the future is one of the strangest experiences I've ever had. We looked at each other for quite a few minutes. She -I mean me, had hair long enough to be tied back in a ponytail. We looked pretty much the same, except she had lines around her eyes and mouth that were much deeper than mine. I could also see the suffering and sadness in her eyes. It made me quite depressed for a minute, but I shook the feeling off.  
  
The very next day, preparations got into full swing. We decided to have the wedding and reception here at Capsule Corp, because it was easier and more convenient. The Miyo's didn't want to make such a big deal out of it, but I insisted. I think they were worried about how much a big wedding would cost, but I assured them in unspoken terms that I would cover all the costs. After all, your first child only gets married once! Oh, wait! Twice in my case, but still!  
  
I took Nikki, her mother, sister and teenage cousin down to the huge Satan City Mall, where they've opened a new bridal shop. I wanted to get Nikki the most elaborate and worked dress in the shop, but when she tried it on she didn't look half as good as she did in a less extravagant gown. So we got that one. Neither of the families was very religious, but Nikki had told me the night she spent at our house that her favourite dream was to walk down a long aisle in a beautiful dress, and then be married to the right man who would always keep her happy. I was determined to do everything in my power to make that dream come true, namely the long aisle, beautiful dress part. The rest was up to Trunks.  
  
Makota was a pretty little girl. She had nut brown hair and brown eyes. She looked darling in a lacy pink flower girl's dress with a pink sash. I made a mental note to get her a pink ribbon to match. Asunita, or Anita, was the nineteen year old cousin. It was hard to believe she had been married and widowed in her short life. Her husband was killed when his office caved in from an earthquake caused by the androids. She was Nikki's maid of honour. I bought her a dress that was of a similar design to Nikki's.  
  
Vegeta stayed out of the way at home. The Miyo's just dismissed him as shy and everyone was happy. Nikki and Trunks were not yet married, so they slept in different rooms. I gave Trunks the same room he had in the future, and Nikki the room next to him, which was actually the nursery. Valley and Baby Trunks spent the days together, and they enjoyed each other's company immensely. Valley looked exactly the same as the last time I saw him. I love him to bits. I think the only thing better than being a mother is being a grandmother.  
  
I've seen a new maturity in Trunks. Actually I saw it when I was looking for some flowers to cut in the garden, when I heard voices and found Trunks and Nikki sitting on the grass in the small back section of the garden. I know I shouldn't have snooped, but I really couldn't help myself. Trunks had his arm around Nikki, and she was leaning her head on his chest. He had her hand clasped in his. They didn't speak for a long time.  
  
"It seems like we only just met", said Trunks, after a while.  
  
"We did only just meet", she replied.  
  
"I've known you for years."  
  
"No, you haven't. True, I was around and a regular acquaintance, but you never really knew me. You never had time for me, or a nice thing to say. You didn't know me."  
  
"I didn't want to know you", said Trunks honestly. "And I feel awfully guilty about it now. Did you love me all that time when I didn't notice you?"  
  
"I don't really know. I guess I felt something like it, because I felt happy and sad whenever I was with you."  
  
"Do you still feel sad when you're with me?"  
  
"No" she said. "I feel like I'm safe, and bursting with joy. But Trunks, I also feel so scared now.  
  
Trunks looked down. "Why?"  
  
She sighed. "I'm afraid one day you'll look at me and see an old woman you don't want anymore. I'm afraid one day you'll go away to fight and never come back. I'm afraid we won't get along, or Valley won't be happy with us and will want to move far away. And what if -"  
  
Trunks interrupted her. "Sweetheart, no one got anywhere by saying 'what if'. There will be risks, of course, and disagreements along the way. There's no doubt about that. But you have to remember the reason we've decided to get married. Remember the love and the hope we have. If we can always keep that, we'll come through anything. And to put your mind at ease about these worries, I fell in love with you when you were a young sixteen year old girl, and no matter how old you get, you'll still be sixteen in my eyes. We'll probably have a few fights, but good marriages always have some. Look at my Mom and Dad, they fight, but they still love each other! Valley will be happy with us because we'll be a close loving family. And you know darling, one day he'll grow up and naturally he'll want a bit of independence. But no matter what, I will always be there to protect you from anything and everything!"  
  
Nikki looked up at him. I had to say my own heart was bursting with pride and happiness, so I could begin to imagine what she was feeling. It seemed like she could not say. She just gazed at him in wonder and adoring love until finally Trunks bent his head slightly and kissed her.  
  
I slipped away then, feeling I had intruded enough on their privacy. The wedding was only a few days away, and there was still so much to do.  
  
Caterers were hard to find. Not that we were having too many people, but four Saiyans at a wedding! I was afraid we wouldn't find anything, then Chi Chi and I would have to make it all ourselves. Android 18, who had also been invited with Krillin, Oolong and Master Roshi, was apparently an excellent cook.  
  
And finally, after what seemed like years but in reality was about two weeks, the big day arrived. Keeping with tradition, Trunks and Nikki had not seen each other for two days. Yamcha, who was the only one who knew to how to wear a tuxedo, helped Trunks get dressed. I helped Nikki. Her mother was wearing a very beautiful kimono she had bought specially for the occasion. Mako was very excited. I have to say that if I ever have a girl, I want her to be like Mako. She was ready and waiting when we were still unpacking Nikki's dress.  
  
I left and managed to take my seat just as Goku and Nikki's cousin Anita came down the aisle. They separated at the altar and took their place on either side. Trunks had asked Goku to be his best man, and Goku had agreed but hadn't known what the best man was. Sadly I'd missed Mako's flower girl act, but from the way she was grinning, it was obvious it had gone well.  
  
Trunks was already standing at the altar, looking very handsome in a plain white tuxedo. I had even managed to get Vegeta into a tux, and he looked handsome too, even though he was sitting and scowling. Trunks looked down at his sweaty palms, then looked up again and saw a vision in white walking towards him. Everyone stood as the bride entered. The wedding was in the garden, and I had been afraid that the train or skirt would have gotten snagged on something, but everything seemed fine. The dress looked sublime. It was made of soft white silk with a pale pink sash that tied into a bow on the back. The skirt came out gently like a wave around her. Her diamond slippers were visible as she walked.  
  
I smiled in satisfaction. The upper half of the dress was simple, yet elegant. There was an off the shoulder boat neck, with diamond lining, and long sleeves till her wrists, framed by a filmy material. The veil was only covering her till her chin, and even from here I could see dark eyes under them. She had insisted on wearing the most beautiful jewellery, which turned out to be flowers from our garden. Delicate pink rose buds were arranged above her veil and in her bouquet, accompanied by long ferns.  
  
Vegeta leaned over and whispered to me, "That girl looks like an angel. You did a good job, woman". I grinned at him, and continued to look. Nikki was smiling and looking directly ahead towards the altar. I knew she had no doubt in her heart about what she was about to do.  
  
She reached the altar, where Trunks took her hand, and they walked up the step to stand on the platform before the justice of the peace.  
  
I heard them whispering. "Are you ready?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Yes", she replied. "I'm ready."  
  
The justice of the peace began the service. Baby Trunks and Valley were quiet throughout. I withheld my tears until they were putting the rings on each other.  
  
The justice of the peace announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife. Mister Brief, you may kiss the bride!" Trunks lifted Nikaisha's veil, and they kissed. It was quick, but filled with love and meaning.  
  
At the reception, Trunks and Nikki both made short speeches saying how happy they were and thanking us. Then I made a small speech wishing them well, and so did Mr. Miyo.  
  
I gave the signal and the orchestra began to play. Trunks formally bowed to Nikki, and held out his hand. She curtsied and took it, being led to the middle of the dance floor. Then Trunks put one hand on her waist, and the other over her hand, as she lifted up the side of her skirt. They began to dance, twirling and swaying in a graceful waltz. I watched them and felt like crying again. They reminded me of Cinderella with her Prince Charming, the way they were gazing at each other.  
  
And then a most surprising thing happened: Vegeta asked me to dance! I was shocked and surprised. We had never danced before; he had said it was silly. I took his hand, and he began to waltz with me. I was afraid he'd step on my feet but he was an exceptionally good dancer. I was astonished and proud. We kept dancing until I noticed Mirai Bulma standing and watching us.  
  
It nearly broke my heart to see her. She was gazing at us so wistfully. I could tell she was wishing Vegeta had done the same thing for her. He must not have shown her any kindness or sign of love. I sniffed, and Vegeta looked at me. "What is it?"  
  
"Don't look back, but Mirai Bulma is behind us watching."  
  
"So what if she is?"  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, if only you could see her face! She looks so sad watching us. Please go and dance with her. It would make her so happy!"  
  
"Okay" Vegeta let go off me and went over to her. The look in her eyes is something I can't even explain. They lit up like rekindled beacons of love.  
  
We had managed to find caterers, and the food was delectable. The Saiyans present were full satisfied. Goku had a buffet table all to himself.  
  
At the end of the night, Trunks and Nikki left with Valley in the smaller Time Capsule to go back to the future. As I watched them go, I wished them all the happiness in my heart, and wondered if I'd ever see my first grandson again. 


End file.
